Prince Merlin
by cristina reid
Summary: Merlin, prince of the Dragon Lords never listens to his parents, but what happens when his stubborness gets him into trouble. MERTHUR SLASH! Rated for violence!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is what I hate about writer's block, I try thinking about new chapters for my stories and end up with ideas for new stories instead.

chapter1

"Merlin son, where have you been?" Balinor quickly scolded when he saw his son walk through the doors. "Your mother has been eating me about finding the new dragon egg. She keeps insisting that another kingdom will find our hideout."

Merlin chuckled. "Did you tell her it doesn't work that way?"

Balinor sighed and shook his head. "Your mother is a stubborn woman, Merlin. A trate she's passed on to you, I see."

Merlin shook his head in confusion.

"How many times must I tell you not to leave the grounds?"

Merlin's mouth dropped. "Uh... I-"

"Before you decide to lie to me, Merlin, let me say that I had my most trusted follow you."

Merlin's eyes trailed to the king's left where a tall knight stood, short brown hair, dark eyes and a light shaven beard, the man had a smirk on his lips. Merlin glared at him, he always hated Jeff.

"That would do you no good Merlin. As the Dragon Lord Prince you know better than everyone else, should someone get their hands on you they would kill you in an instant, therefore leaving this kingdom with no heir and me to deal with your mother nagging about how I never watched over you. Not only that but they "

Merlin sighed low. "I only went to the valley."

"It doesn't matter." Balinor argued. "You are confined to the grounds until I say otherwise, Merlin."

Merlin's mouth open and shut. "What! You're grounding me? You can't ground me, I have a..." He trailed when he noticed the dark,_ DONT YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME_, look on his father's face. He gulped nervously. "I can reschedule." He said low.

Balinor nodded once. "I think you can." He looked back down at the scroll he was reading before Merlin came in. "You are dismissed."

Merlin exhaled deep before turning and leaving. The moment he exited the small throne room, Merlin froze and held his breath then forced out a smile when he saw a woman strolling towards him. Her light-blue dress lightly fluttered as she made her way over and on the same colored sea-blue eyes that Merlin had, was a look that said she was ready to scold. Her dark hair was wrapped in a small bun and small curls hung around the shape of her face.

"Merlin? Where have you been?"

Merlin smiled more and walked over. "Hello, mother."

"Don't you, "hello mother" me! Your baby look won't get you out this time!"

"Father already grounded me, so you're too late."

Hunith's lips lined and her face darkened.

Merlin chewed his bottom lip. "I'm sorry." He said low.

Hunith sighed tiredly. "Merlin, you must understand. Your father and I put these rules to protect you. King Uther is already on the hunt for any sorcerers around Camelot."

"But we're not in Camelot." The young prince said cheery.

Hunith stared with that same look, making Merlin's smile fade again. "Merlin... son, Cenred is doing his best to keep us all safe. He can't hide us forever though if you keep running into Camelot's grounds." She sighed again. "What could you possibly find so interesting there anyway?"

Merlin shrugged lowly. "The people are kind."

"That's because they don't know who you are, sweetheart." Hunith whispered sweetly. "Do you honestly think if they knew what you were they'd befriend you so easily? You may be the one with the power, love, but Uther has his people under his own kind of spell. It's the kind where he has them scared of your kind and under the impression that you will harm them."

Merlin nodded in understanding. "I wish we could change that." He whispered sadly.

Hunith brought her hand to Merlin's cheek. "Oh, sweetheart, I know. But until we can find a way for Camelot to trust us..." She sighed, knowing that was a one in a million chance. "Just... promise me, no more trips to Camelot?" She said hopefully.

Merlin sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I promise." He whispered.

"That's my boy." Hunith pulled back and tapped his cheek. "I must see your father. I think I've gotten on his nerves looking for you."

Merlin lightly laughed and watched as Hunith walked towards the throne room. When his mother was gone, he looked down at his crossed fingers.

"No promises." He whispered. Merlin smiled and quickly walked towards his chambers.

XOXOXOXO

Balinor looked up when the throne room doors opened and he smiled when they revealed his beautiful bride. "Merlin's already been found, love. So please go scold him and not me, I have a very important meeting to attend in a few minutes."

Hunith smiled when she reached her husband and sent a soft kiss to his cheek. "I know. I just wanted to thank you for finding him." She looked down at the scroll Balinor was reading.

The Dragon Lord hummed and rolled the sheet as he turned to see Hunith's eyes trailing from the scroll to his own eyes. "Merlin wasn't ever lost, Hunith. I had him followed the whole way."

Hunith's smile slowly faded. "How many times must I tell you not to do that?"

Balinor sighed and walked towards Jeff and handed him the scroll. "Take this to Cenred."

Jeff nodded and went on his way.

"Balinor!" Hunith called desperately. "You are breaking Merlin's trust by having him followed!"

Balinor turned to Hunith. "You wanted him safe and he is because of what I did. Is that not what you wanted?"

"Well...yes, of course! But he's a growing boy, he's needs room to breathe and shine if he's going to grow into a strong and independent man."

Balinor sighed and ran his hand down the woman's cheek. "He's a boy, Hunith, not a flower." The man walked towards the doors.

"Balinor!" Hunith called angrily.

The man stopped and sighed. "Hunith, what's gotten into you today? You are very emotional."

The woman exhaled low and looked around the throne room making sure it was empty before walking over slowly. "I didn't want to worry Merlin. But I got a message from Morgana today."

Balinor frowned. "Uther's ward contacts us once again? That isn't good."

"No. No, it isn't." Hunith agreed. "She tells me Uther's found a new remedy to locate any and all sorcerers entering the kingdom."

Balinor sighed and shook his head. "Where does that put us?"

"Well, Morgana says she thinks she can get one or two in, but no more, as long as they are careful and don't go near the King or Prince Arthur. Everyone entering the kingdom must wear a bracelet, the bracelet suppresses magic. Uther wears a blue emulate around his neck, which makes sorcerers eyes glow gold even when they don't use magic. The sorcerer won't noticed but everyone around them will."

Balinor's brows narrowed. "Sorcerers eyes only glow when we use magic." He said confused. "How is Uther..." He trailed as a thought quickly came and he whispered worriedly. "What if the magic isn't supressed? What if Uther is controlling the magic with the emulate?"

Hunith nodded. "But why would he want to control magic? Uther hates magic."

Balinor shook his head. "We have to make sure Merlin stays in the castle. He already gets into too much trouble as it is."

"He's already promised me he won't go into Camelot." Hunith said low.

Balinor looked at her. "_Merlin_ promised? And you believed him?"

Hunith stared for a very short second before her eyes widen.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin smiled wide as he looked at the gates leading into Camelot. He had a view of the town and he could just make out the castle from the gates. Merlin eyed the small bread shop where the baker always handed him a piece of freshly made warm bread. Next to the baker was the library where Merlin went in to read as he ate the bread and across from both was the blacksmith.

"Merlin, back already?"

The boy looked at the knight next to the gate and almost swooned. "Arthur." His heart beat faster as he stared into the royal-blue eyes, the face that was the real reason he always snuck into this dangerous town.

The knight shook his head and smiled with those lips that always seemed to show the whitest teeth. "Didn't you cause enough trouble for one day?"

"No." Merlin smiled more and walked up to the knight. "I kicked your butt last time, I'll do it again."

"Oh please, Merlin, you only had luck, I kept tripping over everything, remember?"

"And who says I had nothing to do with that?" Merlin said slyly.

"Right, because you can move things with your mind." Arthur said sarcastically.

Merlin wiggled his eyes brows. "Do you have more of those treats from earlier?"

Arthur raised a brow. "And you call me fat?"

"Come on! Where are the chocolates?"

Arthur sighed and dug inside a small bag he carried at his waist. "I did manage to save some. But remember, I can only steal so many from the prince. He'll find out sooner or later."

Merlin smiled and grabbed the small bag and took out a small piece of milk chocolate and brought it to his mouth. "Mmm."

Arthur laughed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you are lying to me this whole time and really do live in the forest."

Merlin smile and shook his head. "No. I live in a house, just like you."

XOXOXOXO

When Arthur saw Merlin walking near the gates again he felt his heart jump in excitement. That's the way it always was with the mysterious boy who always came into town to fool around, then leave at the end of the day, so he knew Merlin wasn't from Camelot. Where the boy lived was still a secret only Merlin knew, just like Arthur planned to keep his own princely secret. That's right, Arthur never told Merlin he was the prince, yet the boy still seemed to be a very caring person. Arthur knew Merlin's heart was really his own and not an act to get close to the prince like so many have over the years.

Why Merlin wore such... _elegant_ robes was beyond Arthur, he could tell Merlin wasn't wealthy... At least by the way he ate. The boy wore an all black suit with golden markings layering back and front and Arthur always wondered what the small dragon the back of Merlin's neck meant.

Don't ask Arthur how he knows about the dragon marking, he'll deny everything.

He smiled when he saw Merlin's mouth fall open and the boy ran inside Camelot's gates. Arthur asked the another knight to take over and he followed Merlin to a new fountain that was just put in the middle of the town.

"Like it?"

Merlin nodded enthusiastically. "This is why I love coming here, there are so many surprises." He then gasped excitedly. "Do you have a coin?"

Arthur dug inside his bag again and pulled out a coin.

Merlin smiled and grabbed the coin not noticing it was gold instead of silver the way knights and peasants shared. He shut his eyes and flipped the coin into the fountain. When he opened his eyes it was to see Arthur staring, and this made Merlin blush deep pink. "I wish for peace in the five kingdoms."

Arthur smiled a smile that suddenly turned to a frown when he noticed that castle doors open and Uther started walking down slowly. "Merlin, I must go, duty calls. I have to get back to my post before the king sees me not working."

Merlin nodded. "Ok. I'm just going to hang around."

Arthur waved before walking towards the castle.

Merlin watched until the knight reached the king and Arthur started pointing towards the gates and talking to the king about something. Merlin noticed how the knights behind Uther held round metal locks. He eyed Arthur's every move as he and the king and the other knights walked past him and towards the gates.

"There are rumors going around that sorcerers from Cenred's kingdom are coming into town to steal information by unwilling towners. They said Cenred is working for King Balinor the Dragon Lord."

Merlin frowned when he heard Arthur's words and he slowly followed behind the knight and the king.

"Cenred, working with Balinor? That causes a threat to this kingdom. Cenred is very powerful with his witch craft but if Balinor is by his side he'll not only have a very powerful sorcerer but dragons as well." Uther said low but loud enough for Merlin to hear from five feet behind him.

"Balinor has a weakness, everyone does." Arthur said surely.

Uther nodded in agreement. "We just have to find it and throw it against him. Now, where is this spy you speak about?"

Arthur pointed to two more knights who were walking towards him and one man stood between them. Merlin's eyes widen and he quickly turned his head to avoid eye contact with the man who was supposed to be his father's most trusted.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I love reviews 3 PLEEEEEEEESE!

chapter2

Merlin kept his eyes to the ground and his ears to listen in as Jeff walked up to Uther and greet him. Merlin could almost hear the smile on Jeff's face.

"Your Majesty, it's been a while."

"Jeffery Forker."

Merlin glanced back just a tiny bit to see Uther and Jeff shaking hands.

"How long has it been?"

"Too long." Jeff said with a smile. "Working for a brainless oaf has melted my own mind."

Uther laughed. "Yes, well, that's why these heathens study magic in the first place, they need something to make them look well-educated."

Jeff nodded once and his head turned to look straight at Merlin. The man's smile faded as he saw the boy take a step back.

"Tell me friend, what news do you have?"

Jeff's eyes trailed to the king, he dug inside his metal armor then pulled out a small scroll. "I thought you'd want to see these first."

Uther never broke eye contact as he grabbed the scroll. He made to unroll it, but Jeff quickly grabbed his wrist. Uther's brows narrowed and he looked back at the man who nodded behind Uther.

The king blinked confused and turned to see that Jeff was gesturing towards the new fountain.

"There is a sorcerer a few feet from you, yet his eyes are not glowing?" He whispered in surprise.

Uther stared at the young boy who was looking down at the fountain. The king's brows narrowed as he never took his eyes off the boy who seemed to be frozen in place, breathing heavily. Suspicious, in Uther's eyes.

"If we chase him he'll easily scare and run." Jeff said low. "Let's make our way towards the castle."

Merlin shut his eyes and held his breath when Uther and Jeff walked passed him. When he heard no more footsteps behind him, Merlin opened his eyes and stared down at the clear water seeing nothing but his reflection in the water. This reflection showed the tears stinging his eyes. Merlin shut his eyes trying to dry the tears of fright before he gulped dryly and reopened his eyes.

That's when he gasped at seeing the reflection next to him.

"This one is made special for you." Uther said darkly. His hands snapped out quickly around the boy's neck locking a thin metal collar around his throat.

Merlin yelped when pain suddenly hit in his chest and breath left his lungs. He fell forward leaning on the fountain and choking for even the lightest air before coughing violently and falling backwards holding his throat with both hands. He stared up at Uther who was looking back with curiosity.

"W-what are you... doing to me?" Merlin choked on his sob making his throat dry.

A small smile came to the king's lips. "You are full of power aren't you?"

Merlin looked down at the emulate around Uther's neck and saw it glowing blue. Merlin again then screamed when he felt like his heart was ripped out.

"Father! Father what are you d..." He trailed when he looked down at saw Merlin gasping and whimpering on the ground.

Merlin looked up when he heard the boots running towards him and he whimpered at the pain still roaming through his body. "Father?"

Arthur's brows narrowed as he stared down at Merlin's glowing eyes. "You have magic." He stated, but it wasn't angry, more in surprise.

Merlin sobbed and decided to stop fighting the pain and let it pass through his body. "You're Prince Arthur." He whispered before a loud breath left his lungs and his eyes shut.

Arthur shook his head and leaned down lifting Merlin's head off the ground. He looked back at Uther in worry. "What have you done?"

"The boy's a sorcerer Arthur, it had to be done."

"He wasn't harming anybody!"

"Oh, relax Arthur, the boy isn't dead just weak." Uther stared down at Merlin in disgust as he said this.

Arthur stared down at Merlin in relieve before slowly pulling him up and carrying him bridal style.

Uther looked back when he heard Jeff chuckle.

"Not so tough now are you?"

"How did you know about him?" Uther asked cautiously.

Jeff's dark eyes trailed up from Merlin's thin form to Uther. "Did you not see the symbol?"

Uther blinked, a small frown crossed his face as Jeff pulled Merlin away from Arthur's arms.

"Be careful!" Arthur hissed angrily.

Jeff ignored him and only turned Merlin's body so his back faced Uther. Jeff pulled down the neck of Merlin's shirt down. The king leaned forward and his brows narrowed as he brought his fingers to study the small black dragon.

Arthur frowned as he stared at the sign, though he already knew about it, but he was curious about what it meant. Jeff quickly answered after that.

"You are in the presence of royalty."

Uther's eyes trailed to the man before a bigger frown crossed his lips. "This boy is..." He trailed, not believing what he just had in his grasp.

Jeff nodded and grabbed the boy's chin and turning him to face Uther. "Meet Merlin, Prince of the Dragon Lords."

Arthur's jaw dropped in shocked. "Prince?" He whispered mostly to himself.

Jeff smiled darkly. "You wanted Balinor's weakness?" He let Merlin's body fall to the ground. "There he is."

Uther nodded trying to hide his excitement, he cleared his throat and gestured to one of the knight's. "Take him to the left tower." He order.

Arthur stared at his father his confusion.

"The tower, your majesty?" The other knight asked in confusion.

A smirk passed Uther's lips. "Haven't you heard? We're in the presence of royalty. The best place to lock up royalty where no one can reach is in the tallest tower."

Arthur exhaled a breath. "What are you going to do?" He asked worriedly. "Merlin's just 16. He comes into Camelot to enjoy the town, he's never harmed anyone." He tried covering the desperate sound of his voice.

"As far as you know." Uther said low before following after his prisoner.

XOXOXOXO

Hunith paced the small throne room the worry was clear on her face. The sting she felt in her heart when her and Balinor went to Merlin's chambers only find the room empty was still shocking her chest. Knowing Merlin, he probably went into Camelot's grounds right after he made the promise to Hunith about not going. Three hours now past and they hadn't heard anything. Balinor went to see if he could find Merlin roaming Essetir, which the boy was also known for doing.

But Hunith knew deep down that something was wrong. There was always that instant knowing connection between a mother and her child.

"My Lady?"

The woman turned to the doors. "Jeff." She breathed. "Any news?"

The man shook his head. "I am sorry my Lady."

Hunith sighed loudly. "How am I to live without my boy? If something happens to him I will never forgive myself. Not only that, but Balinor will be torn as well."

Jeff nodded once. "We are doing our best, my Lady."

Hunith only hummed and walked towards the windows in the throne room. That was when her eyes open wide. "Balinor is back." She quickly walked towards the doors, missing the roll of Jeff's eyes.

Hunith stood at the top of the stairs as Balinor climbed off his horse. Hunith gulped nervously and her eyes teared when she realized Balinor was alone.

"Is he back?"

Hunith sadly shook her head.

Balinor exhaled tiredly. "I won't rest until we find him." He assured his wife. "We'll look all night if we have to. But I fear he might already be in Uther's grasp."

Hunith didn't hold back her sob and Balinor brought her head to his shoulder.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin's head spun just for looking up at the ceiling. Did he fall and hit his head? Was he bleeding? That could be the only solution for feeling the way he did. He was weak and his body was trembling, feeling like he was loosing more energy as minutes passed. He shut his eyes which even that caused a small burn. He reopened his eyes and gasped when he saw Arthur leaning over him.

Merlin whimpered and forced himself to crawl to the other side of the bed.

"Merlin calm down!" Arthur ran to the other side trapping Merlin from falling off the bed. "You're still very weak..." He exhaled annoyed when Merlin crawled back to the other side.

Arthur leaned over the bed and grabbed the thin bare foot.

"Get off me!"

Arthur was surprised when a sharp kick connected with his left cheek.

Merlin yelped when he rolled over the edge of the bed and fell on the floor.

Arthur sighed low and slowly walked over to see Merlin sitting with his knees to his chest. Merlin's shoulders lightly shook showing his was sobbing.

"Merlin?"

No answer.

Arthur sighed again and walked closer. "You have to believe me when I say I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

Merlin pulled his head away from his knees and sniffled not bothering to dry the tear tracks on his cheeks. "Please let me go? I want to go home. I promise I'll never come back to Camelot."

Arthur licked his lips and shook his head pathetically at the sound of Merlin's desperately pleas. "I'm sorry Merlin. It's not up to me."

Merlin looked back down at the stone floor. "What is he going to do to me?" He whispered.

"He just wants your father to surrender his powers, that's all."

"That's all." Merlin whispered low. He scoffed and shook his head in anger. "I don't believe that one bit."

Arthur walked over and sat on the bed with Merlin near his feet. "Trust me, Merlin."

"You keep saying that." Merlin looked up at the blond. "How can I trust you if you lied to me?" He shook his head in more anger and looked back down to the floor. "All this time... you are Prince Arthur. Uther's seed. And you know how much pain he's caused to innocent people."

"None of the suspects are innocent, Merlin."

Merlin exhaled a breath and looked back into the prince's eyes. He cursed himself when he almost swooned out loud. "I'm innocent."

Arthur looked away and shut his eyes trying to stop the beating of his own heart.

"But you don't want to believe it."

Arthur opened his eyes and looked back at the younger prince.

"One word is all it takes." Merlin said sadly, almost like he pitied Arthur. "Sorcerer. And your whole kind thoughts about me are turned into darkness. Instead of you seeing me you see a threat even after all this time I have never, _EVER_ caused harm to Camelot."

Arthur shook his head angrily. "No-"

"Yes! You are just like your father! You see darkness where there is light and friend where there is your enemy. You are blind Arthur! _He's_ blinded you!" Merlin yelled towards the prince when he stood up and pointed to a tray on the table in the middle of the chambers.

"Eat. You need your strength."

"See? You run just like your father does, too. When things get real, when he doesn't want to face the truth, that's what he does! He runs!" Merlin stared at the door after it was slammed shut.

Arthur strolled down the hall not noticing the pair of blue eyes peeping through a door. The door was gently pulled opened and a figure quickly walked out walking towards the long set of stairs leading to the left tower. The long red cloak fluttered until the very last step, the head leaned against the door hearing the very faint sound of sobbing. A small hand tapped on the door twice before the person leaned down and slid a small red envelope under the door and the person quickly turned and left.

Merlin looked up at the sound of the soft knock and frowned when he saw the small envelope on the floor. He slowly got to his feet then just as slowly walked towards the door with small cautious steps. He picked the envelope up and studied it with a frown before opening it.

_Keep calm, I've already sent word to your father, it should reach him before sunrise tomorrow, and after making a secure plan to escape, only then will we get out. Do not let these people sense your fear, it feeds them. The stronger you are they weaker they are. I would know._

_Yours Truly,_  
_MP_

Merlin frowned more as he re-read the letter noticing the person saying, "Only then will we get out". Someone in Camelot wanted to leave?

A/N: I know there's really no point in putting the secret letter person, since you all probably already know who it is =D.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Merlin didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until he was awaken... by Arthur leaning over him. Merlin slowly leaned up on the bed and his brows narrowed at the sight of four knights of Camelot standing near the door.

"My father wants to speak with you." Arthur said flatly.

Merlin sighed and lay his head back on the pillow. "If he wants to talk he can come up here."

Arthur shook his head gently. "Grab him." He breathed tiredly.

Merlin looked towards the knights who were making their way towards the bed and he quickly sat up then slid off the bed. "Don't you dare." He snarled. "Put your hands on me and my father will have your head."

"Then I suggest you come quietly." Arthur said low then walked out of the tower.

Merlin eyed the big and burly knights in the chamber eyeing him, before he looked towards the blond until Arthur reached the door, Merlin quickly walked over to him literally bumping into him when he reached the prince.

They walked down a long flight of stairs and when they reached the bottom they walked through an even longer hallway. Merlin eyed the doors they passed warily. The whole castle was eerie, none liked he'd ever seen. They were almost too... _clean_. Like Uther just built it, not even a small web in the wall corners and the torches were dimly lit making the halls look like a sementary.

They finally reached a corner into a brightly lit hallway and Merlin could just make out the double doors that led out to freedom. They walked only a few feet before Arthur turned to the left and inside some double doors. Merlin gulped loudly when he saw Uther sitting on the throne, and standing right next to him was Jeff.

"Father?"

Uther looked up and frowned at seeing Arthur walking a few feet in front of Merlin. "Why is he not restrained?" The king said angrily.

"He's not going to run, father." Arthur assured. "Where can he go when the whole town of Camelot knows what he is?"

Merlin chewed his bottom lip and entwined his finger in front of himself then stood next to Arthur.

Uther's brows narrowed and he slowly stood up from his throne.

Merlin inhaled a breath then held it as the king walked towards him. Merlin's eyes glanced to Jeff to see the man looking smug as he leaned an arm on the throne.

Merlin whimpered when his chin was grabbed and he was forced to face Uther.

"Look at me, boy. What are you doing in Camelot?"

Merlin choked on his reply. He opened his mouth but the only words he could think of wouldn't come out. Merlin yelped when he was back-handed so hard he fell backwards to the floor.

Arthur winced when Merlin's body hit the floor.

"You may be royal where you come from, but here you are nothing. Trash! A disgrace to human race." Uther snarled. "When I ask you a question, you will answer with the proper respect. I am your king, you will obey."

Merlin, who held his hand to his cheek until this very moment looked up at Uther with narrowed brows. "You are not _my_ king." Merlin didn't know how Uther moved so quick, it seemed like one very short second that he was standing over Merlin and the next second he picked Merlin up by the hair and wrapped his hand around his throat.

"Do not test me."

Merlin gasped and dug his nails into the hand around his throat. He choked and coughed for even the smallest hint that Uther's grasp was weakening, but it never came, and Merlin shut his eye when they burned and began to tear up.  
"Father?" Arthur glanced between Uther and Merlin worriedly. "Father stop!" He walked over and pulled at Uther's wrist. "You'll kill him! Let go! "

Uther opened his fingers letting the breath enter Merlin's lungs making the boy gasp even more. Uther hummed. "Just to show you how pathetically weak you truly are, without your powers."

Merlin coughed violently and stared up at the man with teary eyes.

"Cry all you want, your pain does nothing to me." Uther walked back over to the throne where Jeff handed him a scroll. Uther grabbed it then turned back to Merlin with narrowed brows. "Is this Balinor's weak plan that he spoke about? Hm?"

Merlin eyed the scroll and shook his head in confusion. "I... I don't understand."

Uther scoffed annoyed and opened the scroll then faced it to Merlin. "This scroll asks King Cenred to send another round of spies into Camelot. _ANOTHER_! Meaning he's sent some in before for your father." The king rolled the scroll back up carelessly. "Why?"

Merlin shook his head desperately. "We send people to Camelot is for supplies, nothing more."

"I don't believe you." Uther snarled low.

Merlin sobbed low. "I'm telling the truth. We come only for supplies and family, that's all."

Uther stared for a moment before he squinted. "And why are you here?"

Merlin chewed the inside of his lip and glanced towards Arthur. He shrugged. "I like Camelot." He whispered. "Usually everyone is friendly." His eyes trailed to Uther. "Until just recently."

"That's a pathetic excuse."

"Your Majesty?"

All eyes turned to Jeff.

"Might I suggest, he may need a little...perssuation."

Arthur's brows narrowed at the man's dark look.

"Oh? And what might you suggest?" Uther said low. Arthur frowned noticing his father's same dark tone.

A smug smile reached Jeff's lips and he slowly walked over until he stood directly in front of Merlin. "What do you do to your people who disobey you?" His eyes trailed to Uther, who only blinked and nodded.

"Good point." A smirk crossed his lips. "Guards!"

"Father! No, you can't do this!" Arthur ran in front of Uther.

"I have no time for his games, and if I'm going to get the information I need, I'm going to take it forcibly."

Arthur again stepped in front of Uther when he tried walking away. "But..." He sighed and looked towards Merlin who was uselessly struggling against two knights. Arthur sighed again and spoke lower. "He's just a boy."

"So?" Uther said cold heartedly.

Arthur gulped desperately. "Please, let we talk to him."

Uther shook his head. "You can talk to him when I'm done." With that Uther walked out of the throne room, his knights and Jeff after the King outside of the castle.

Arthur shook his head and slowly followed in the same desperation to get his father to listen. Arthur exhaled loudly as he watched Merlin being tied to two wooden posts by his arms wide open on either side and was made to face the now growing crowd of curious people.

Merlin stared wide-eyed at the crowd of pointing people, he even had to shut his eyes when someone threw a tomato screaming, "sorcerer devil!"

"Father, you have to stop this!"

"No." Uther snarled as he grabbed the leather rope handed to him by Jeff.

Arthur eyed Jeff with hatred. "You didn't even give him time!" Arthur yelled as he was pushed aside by the king. The prince shook his head with worry then suddenly ran over until he stood in front of Merlin and kneeled. Arthur broke down and grabbed Merlin's face when he noticed the boy was sobbing loudly.

"What's going on!" Merlin cried through the loud crowd.

Arthur exhaled and brought his mouth close to Merlin's ear. "It'll be ok." He whispered. But saying it didn't make it true when he felt Merlin flinch and a startling scream ran from his mouth. Arthur shut his eyes and kept repeating loud in Merlin's ear, "It'll be ok, it'll be ok, it'll be ok."

But it didn't stop Merlin's screams every time the whip slapped against his back. Arthur shook his head angrily and pulled away from hugging Merlin and instead grabbed his face in both hands and pulled Merlin forward bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Uther, who had his hand in the air ready to slam the whip back down, froze in place letting the whip fall near his feet as his watched in horror, and the whole of Camelot gasped and quieted in an instant.

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I love reviews! Thank you!

chapter4

Everything was quiet, no one spoke or moved as Camelot's prince slowly pulled his lips away from Merlin's, both princes stared at each other with the same surprise as everyone else did. Arthur's world seemed to disappear and be replaced with a new world. A world where he could see only Merlin and they were trapped in the other's eyes.

After so long of seeing Merlin, talking to him, having that faint scent of flowers and mint as they brushed by each other when they strolled around Camelot, Arthur made his move. Instead of first telling Merlin about his feelings like he planned to Arthur showed his feelings, at this moment seeing Merlin's pained face, seeing his tear-stained cheeks made Arthur want to make everything better. And now Merlin stared back with a soft expression, no screams coming from his mouth.

Arthur frowned in confusion and looked up to see his father staring with his lips curled in a sneer and eyes narrowed in disgust. Arthur then turned behind him and gulped nervously at seeing the crowd staring as well. The prince slowly stood on his feet and breathed heavily at the quiet sounds of nothing.

He blinked rapidly then slowly glanced down at Merlin.

"Take my son to his chambers." Uther snarled, Arthur glanced behind him to see four knights walking towards him.

"Father, ple-"

"And take the boy back to the tower!"

Arthur struggled with the men holding him until they reached Uther who brought out his hand and grabbed Arthur by his blond hair. "I will break this enchantment he has over you." He whispered.

Arthur's mouth dropped in shock. "No! He doesn't-!" Before the prince could finish though, Uther nodded for the knights to take him away. Arthur could just make out Merlin's body falling to the ground then being lifted and dragged towards the castle too.

XOXOXOXO

Balinor walked inside the throne room once again to see Hunith sitting with her worried gaze to the floor and her hands on her knees. The Dragon Lord sighed and slowly strolled over. "Sweetheart?"

Hunith looked up with watery eyes.

"You should get some rest. I'll stay awake in case the knights find something."

Hunith exhaled low and looked back towards the stone floor shaking her head. "I need to wait for him, Balinor. I can't sleep knowing he's out there... hurt." She added low.

Balinor sighed and walked over until he was sitting on his throne next to Hunith. He grabbed her hand in his. "We will find him." He whispered low.

Hunith gulped dryly. "Have you heard from Jeff yet?"

Balinor shook his head. "The last message he sent said he was stuck at the valley of the fallen kings."

Hunith licked her lips. "When we find Merlin, I swear Balinor, I promise you, I _will_ make sure that boy stays where he belongs. Even if it means having him followed. I don't care how much trust it breaks."

Balinor squeezed Hunith's hand and looked towards the window and at the sky which was now darkening.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was thrown back inside the tower chamber. It had been a while since he just lay there on the cold stone floor, and was left alone to think on the previous events. But the pain on his back which will most certainly have scars once he was healed, was the last thing on his mind.

Arthur kissed him.

The prince of Camelot kissed Merlin, Prince of the Dragon Lords. It was pretty stupid for Merlin to think that the two royals could suddenly marry, bringing their kingdoms together along with bringing peace for their people. But Merlin was a trapped prince, and he could dream all he wanted in his tower. He dreamed about Arthur breaking free from... where ever he was being held. Arthur would come inside the tower and kiss Merlin then carry him out back to his home where they would be greeted by Balinor asking Arthur to take Merlin's hand in marriage in exchange for his kind and generous act.

Through his pain, Merlin still smiled at the thought. His smiled quickly faded when he heard the locks on the door clicking and the door slowly swung open to reveal Uther. Merlin groaned low and slowly lifted himself, wincing when the smallest moves literally felt like they made the bleeding marks on his back open. On his trembling hands and knees, Merlin shut his eyes to catch his breath and when he did, he stared back up to see Uther walking towards him slowly, his boots making heavy sounds on the floors as he came closer.

"I figure you've had enough time to think." Uther stopped two feet away and stared down at Merlin like he was a splat of mud on the other wise clean floor.

Merlin struggled to painfully sit on his bottom and scoot as far back as he could until Uther reached him, then glanced up between Uther and the emulate the man wore around his neck, not wanting to make eye contact. Staring at the emulate had a sudden thought pop into Merlin's mind.

Uther stared down with squinted eyes before looking down at his own chest. "I know what you are thinking."

Merlin's sea-blue eyes looked back to Uther's dark-green as the man walked the last foot towards him then leaned down so their faces were four inches apart.

"You are thinking if you can get your hands on this," Uther grabbed the emulate in one hand and turned it. "You can get your powers back, and use them to escape."

Merlin gulped loudly and eyed the green gem.

Uther laughed. "Even if by some miracle you could escape this tower, come near me without getting hurt and grabbed this without my noticing..." He trailed and pulled the emulate closer to Merlin. "Go on. Take it."

Merlin breathed heavily and quickly shook his head.

The king smirked. "No?" Uther's smile faded and he suddenly reached out and grabbed Merlin's hand planting the emulate in his palm making a scream come from Merlin's throat as sizzling smoke rose from his hand. The pain lasted for a few seconds until Uther let go of the hand making Merlin fall back to lean against the bed making him inwardly wince at the sting when his clothes touched his bleeding cuts. He held his hand and looked down at the large black mark in the middle then looked back up at Uther who was walking towards the window.

"Here is the deal, I'll go easy on you during your next punishment-"

"Punishment?" Merlin whispered low.

Uther hummed. "All sorcerers coming into my kingdom get punishment. You, as Balinor's son should know this. Now, as I was saying, remove the enchantment you have on my son, and your punishment-"

"There is no enchantment on Arthur." Merlin said with narrowed brows. "I don't need to use my magic to make friends." His eyes trailed back to Uther's emulate and the thought of saying, "like you use magic" came to mind but he decided against it because of all the pain he was already in, and he most certainly didn't want more of it.

"It is clear you are much more than friends!" Uther yelled in sudden anger. He quickly walked back over to Merlin, and Merlin whimpered in fright trying to move his painful body but the pain had other ideas as he suddenly fell laying down on the cold floor.

"What have you done to Arthur?" Uther hissed low.

"Nothing." Merlin rasped. "I haven't done anything."

Uther nodded once. "I have other ways of making you talk, boy. Much more _painful_ ways. Now tell me!"

Merlin broke into sobs, shaking his head and covered his eyes with his arm, knowing there was no way he could prove he had no effect on Arthur's actions... Merlin inwardly gasped as he realized another problem.

What if Uther found a way to make Arthur believe he was under some sort of love spell? Chances are Arthur would believe his father over Merlin...

Or would he?

It seemed Merlin's fate was in everybody else's hands and not his own.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Uther walked into his son's chambers to see the blond prince pacing the stone floors. The moment the door opened, Arthur looked towards it and stormed up to his father. "What's happening to Merlin?" His voice sounded more worried for Merlin than it did angry at Uther.

Uther only hummed and walked around the prince's bed with a small smile on his lips. "The boy will be punished."

"What?" Arthur wasn't entirely sure what that meant, or why Uther said it.

Uther stared at his son for a moment before nodding. "The boy has admitted to using sorcery to earn your trust."

Arthur stared for a very long moment before blinking away and staring down at the stone floor under his boots. "That's not possible."

"He has blinded you, son." Uther walked over and grasped Arthur's arms in desperation, but still as gentle as a father would. "He cares nothing for you."

Arthur shook his head angrily and snatched his arms away. "Why would he keep coming back! The look in his eyes every time we spoke. . ." Arthur exhaled in disgust and sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands.

"A sorcerer knows no love, Arthur. That is why we must put an end to them. The sooner they are dead the better we will all be."

Arthur pulled away from his hands. "Leave me. Please? I have to think."

Uther smiled and nodded once. "Don't take too long with your thoughts. Remember, his father will be coming to find him. We could use this to our advantage." Uther turned and walked towards the door with a smirk on his face.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin found a way to sit himself up on the bed in a way that was less painful. He tried his hardest to not think about the bleeding cuts on his back, or the pounding of his heart. He opened his hand and stared at the black spot in the middle of his palm where Uther planted his emulate.

Merlin ran his finger from his right hand over his left palm and blinked sadly when he realized all the pain Uther would put him through. The man loved causing pain to sorcerers, and with Merlin being the future of sorcerers, Uther most certainly wanted to make sure the sorcerers had no future.

Merlin's eyes trailed up to the door when it opened, he saw Arthur standing there with an emotionless expression on his face. Merlin slowly crawled off the bed, wincing at the cuts on his back stretching with every move. Once he was on his feet, Merlin smiled showing his usually white teeth stained with the slight red from the blood he spit out during his lashing.

"Arthur?" Merlin's smile slowly faded as the prince walked inside the chambers with his lips lined. He slammed the door shut leaving them both in private and making Merlin visibly flinch at the loud sound.

Merlin breathed heavily as he watched the prince walk closer, Merlin took steps back while reaching out blindly behind him. "Arthur?" Merlin felt the wooden pole of the bed and pulled himself behind it.

"Arthur, is something w-" He was cut off when the blond raised a finger in silence. Merlin gulped nervously and waited for Arthur to speak.

"Is what my father said true?" Arthur's voice was low and sad.

Merlin stared in confusion and gently shook his head. "About what?" He whispered.

"You know damn well what."

Merlin blinked making tears prick his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking a-" He yelped in surprise when his arms were grabbed harshly.

"About me, Merlin! Your little confession about what you did to me!"

Merlin sobbed. "I've done nothing to you, Arthur! I would never hurt you! I love you too much!" He gasped when Arthur froze, their faces two inches apart and stared deep into Merlin's sea-blue eyes. "Arthur? Arthur, what did he say I did?" Merlin asked worriedly.

The prince suddenly, gently let go of Merlin's fragile arms and stared as the young boy was on the verge of tears. This boy, this . . . sorcerer who could make any grown man do his bidding, Merlin, he looked so weak, so human. So vulnerable. That thought locked into Arthur's brain and he suddenly charged forward and pulled Merlin close until their lips connected.

Merlin stood stunned for a second before bringing his hand to Arthur's broad chest and gently pulling back. "Arthur-"

"What's the matter sorcerer? You don't want me when it's my choice?" Arthur hissed darkly.

Merlin's mouth fell open in shock and hurt, and his eyes layered with tears trailed to the stone floor. "My father was right." He whispered.

Arthur still stared with that same dark look.

Merlin looked up with the tears falling from his cheeks and down to the floor. "You hear the word sorcerer and automatically you think I want something from you. Well, I'll tell you something Arthur Pendragon, I don't want anything from you, not anymore." He sobbed loudly not bothering to cover his emotions. "I thought you were different. I thought Camelot had hope for people who could see past what I was born as and see the person I am."

Arthur watched as Merlin sat on the bed and crossed his legs. "Maybe then I could see past it too." He sobbed louder. "But I was wrong. All I see is what you see. Someone feared, someone hated." He gulped and his eyes trailed up to Arthur. "Please do me one favor? I don't want to suffer. I'm hurting enough." He stood up from the bed and reached for Arthur's hand and lay it on the silver sword at the prince's waist.

Arthur's brows narrowed and he stared down at the movement. "Merlin, what are you doing?

The boy gently pulled the sword out and squeezed the hilt into Arthur's hand and raised it so it was pointing directly under his chin.

"Do it."

"What?" Arthur hissed with wide eyes. "Are you crazy!"

"Do it, Arthur! Before Uther does it, please?! It'll be less painful."

"No!" Arthur pulled his hand away with the sword. "I'm not going to kill you, Merlin!" He stated angrily.

Merlin sobbed painfully. "Arthur please? What kind of life will the Prince of the Dragon Lord's have if he is hunted, tormented by what your father has planned? This way, my parents will move on quickly and get a new heir."

"Merlin?"

"Please?"

"No! I won't kill the one I love!"

Merlin stared back at the ground. "Our love can never be, Arthur, you know that. Our kinds are sworn enemies. There's nothing we can do to change that."

Arthur blinked. "Maybe there is a way." He said low.

Merlin's eyes trailed up to meet his as the prince stormed over. "Merlin, tell me something. Did you have anything to do with what happened at the lashing?"

"What?"

"Merlin, did you make me kiss you!"

"No!" Merlin yelled just as desperately. "I would never use magic that way. Least of all on you."

A smile crossed Arthur's lips. "Then we can fix this ourselves."

Merlin stared confused at the sudden change in Arthur's behavior.

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

Uther walked inside his captive's chambers with a cocky smile on his lips. "I take it you've had enough time to. . ." The king's smile faded when he noticed to room completely empty. He spun on his heel and stormed out. "Sound the alarms! The sorcerer escaped!"

XOXOXOXO

Merlin winced for what felt like the 30th time. "Wait, wait! Arthur slow down."

The prince had his arm around Merlin helping him walk since his back was still healing. Arthur sighed and sat Merlin on a pile of hay. They, so far, only got as far as the horse stables. Arthur walked over to a white horse and exhaled annoyed.

Merlin eyed the prince before wondering out loud. "What's the matter? Won't she do?"

Arthur nodded. "She'll do just fine." He looked back at the hurt prince. . . That's right, Merlin was a prince, and all this time Arthur had no idea about it, or about Merlin's power. "It's just, she'll be easily recognized. They'll noticed us leaving on a white horse."

Merlin looked around the stable before his eyes landed on something in the corner. "Maybe they won't." He stood up and walked over to the barrel and opened it, then smiled as he looked back at the prince. "We can cover her in soot." He looked back at the barrel as Arthur walked over and ran his fingers over the black powder. "There isn't enough to make her black, but there is enough to make her gray." Merlin stated.

Arthur looked towards the horse and nodded in agreement then began pulling the barrel towards the horse.

XOXOXOXO

Uther watched as his men turned every hay stack over, every water barrel flipped. The king was getting agitated and even more angry. There was no way a sorcerer could just escape the castle un-noticed, especially from a locked chamber. Unless. . .

The king's brows narrowed and he looked up towards the balcony to Arthur's chamber. He head trailed towards his knights and he pointed at two nearest him. "Search for Arthur!"

The knights stared confused before quickly nodding and bowing.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur pulled a hood over his head and a cloak over Merlin who was sitting in front of him side-saddle, head in Arthur's chest so he wouldn't be seen. Arthur trotted the horse up to the gates where he slowed cautiously to not arouse suspicion when seeing some knights there.

XOXOXOXO

"Your majesty?"

Uther looked at the bottom of the steps where a group of four knights stood.

"Forgive us but we were thinking. . . what if the sorcerer has escaped the city already?"

Uther shook his head in denial before looking towards the gates leading to his castle and his brows narrowed as he pointed. "Stop them! No one is to leave!"

XOXOXOXO

Arthur was just crossing the very end of the small gate when he heard the yell from his father. Without wanting to look back at Uther, Arthur pulled the reigns of the horse and kicked making the horse pull its legs and run. The blond prince could hear shouts behind him as he held on tight to Merlin, whom Arthur could just make out his face from under the cloak with squeezed shut eyes and a pained expression on his face. Arthur wrapped his arms around the thin frame as he hurried the horse along.

XOXOXOXO

Balinor tightened the small belt around his glove and squeezed his fist shut. He looked down at his knights dressed in metal armor and nodded in satisfaction at seeing the men were just what he trained them to be. They didn't look scared, they didn't mumble amongst each other about the chance of not coming back. No. They stood tall and proud to fight next to their Dragon Lord.

Balinor looked to his left when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and saw his bride standing next to him.

"I want to come with you, Balinor."

The king smiled lovingly at his wife and shook his head. "In case Merlin comes back on his own, he needs to see you here."

"I doubt he will come." Hunith said sadly as she shook her head near tears. "If neither of you return I will not live with myself."

Balinor smiled and placed a soft and gentle kiss on Hunith's forehead. "We will return, my sweet. I promise. Until then, you as my Queen must make sure the kingdom stays in place. With any luck I will bring Merlin home within four days." He looked at the sky with a smile. " And with the dragons helping you can make that two days."

Hunith only smiled as Balinor ran a hand over her cheek, the feel of his thumb near her lips making them open partially. At the sudden loss of the touch Hunith opened her eyes to see Balinor already at the bottom of the steps.

Hunith lowly exhaled a small breath and stared at Balinor as the man climbed on to his horse. "Bring Merlin home safe. Both of you." She whispered.

Balinor nodded as if he could hear his wife.

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

Arthur slowed the horse down as they got to a small lake. He pulled the horse to a complete stop, and he could feel Merlin slowly look up and look around.

"Why did we stop here?" He looked back at the blond prince who jumped off the horse then reached up to help Merlin off by bringing his hands to his waist. Arthur just realizing how thin and light the Dragon Lord Prince was.

"You need to rest, so does the horse."

Merlin barley groaned from pain this time as Arthur let him to stand on the floor.

"We'll get water, sit for a while, while you give me directions to your home."

Merlin, who was eyeing the small lake, blinked confused and looked towards the prince. "You're taking me home?"

Arthur leaned down on the grass and began splashing cool lake water on his face. "Why else would I take you out here? It isn't just to take you back to my father now, is it?" He looked towards Merlin who still had the hood of the cloak over his head, staring back ever so beautifully behind even more beautiful piercing sea-blue eyes. The captivating stare had Arthur suddenly speak in a whisper. "That would make no sense, would it?"

Merlin gently nodded. "I guess so." He watched as Arthur nodded and continued wetting his face. Merlin licked his lips and took a deep breath. "Arthur, why were you so quick to believe me?"

Arthur, who cupped water in his hands to slash his face again, froze at the question. He didn't make eye contact as he exhaled. "About what?" He splashed his face with the water then stood up and walked over to the horse.

"You know what, Arthur. I'm Prince of the Dragon Lord's. A sorcerer, yet you still show me so much kindness, even after all the tales your father's told you about us."

Arthur sighed and pulled his gaze away from the horse and instead looked towards Merlin. "Apparently not all sorcerers are after us being dead, otherwise you would have killed me all those times we met in the hills."

Merlin smiled.

Arthur chuckled and shook his head. "You know, even if you had put a spell on me to make me fall in love with you, I wouldn't want anyone to change it."

Merlin blinked slightly confused as the prince walked closer, and when Arthur was an inch from him, reached out brushing the back of his hand to Merlin's cheek, Merlin shut his eyes at the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, the flutter in his chest made his heart skip beats and when Arthur whispered Merlin felt his head spin.

"Anything is better than a life without knowing how it feels to love you."

Merlin opened his eyes and looked back up into the royal-blue eyes and smiled back before wrapping his arms around the prince and brushing their lips together gently. He pulled back only gently to see Arthur's reaction and at seeing the prince staring back lovingly, Merlin turned his head just slightly and leaned in for another kiss. He brought his hands to Arthur's shoulders and up his neck then to grip his face and hold him in place to deepen the kiss.

Merlin hummed and moaned when he felt the strong built, knightly hands slide down his back and towards his waist. He chuckled when Arthur nipped at his bottom lip then trailed his lips down Merlin's jaw all the way until he reached Merlin's neck.

Merlin opened his eyes and blinked confused as he saw a red figure running towards them on top of a horse. Merlin's eyes widen and he screamed as he pushed the prince to the side.

The red figure flipped backwards of the horse just in front of them as the animal neighed and stopped a few feet in front.

Merlin stared wide-eyed at the person kneeling, as Arthur just rolled his eyes.

"Such a show off."

Merlin eyed him confused.

The figure leaned up and turned pulling the hood of her head to show the beautiful pale skinned face of a woman. Lips redder than a rose, eyes bluer than the sky. She smiled. "Hello brother. Miss me?"

"Not really. No." Arthur shrugged and walked over to the horse the woman brought.

"You must be Merlin."

Merlin nodded slowly, curiously.

"Morgana Pendragon." The woman smiled.

Merlin blinked again and frowned as he reached and dug into his boot and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper, he opened it, not realizing Morgana smiled wide.

"Keep calm, I've already sent word to your father, it should reach him before sunrise tomorrow, and after making a secure plan to escape, only then will we get out. Do not let these people sense your fear, it feeds them. The stronger you are they weaker they are. I would know.

Yours Truly,  
MP"

Merlin read it out loud then looked at the woman. "M.P. Morgana Pendragon."

The woman nodded once.

Merlin eyed her before licking his lips. "You want to come to my kingdom. Why?"

The woman only smiled. "Our kind should stick together if it's the only way we can survive."

_We?_

Review Please :)


End file.
